1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a housing for a measuring device formed of two housing shells engaging each other through dust protection edges.
2. Description of the Related Art
As far as their construction is concerned, conventional measuring devices are produced as desk-top equipment. The measuring device is placed on a deposition surface and is connected through two measuring lines to measuring prods or probes which the operator holds in his hand when examining an object to be measured. Normally, at least one hand must be free for operating a measuring range selector, for instance, for the purpose of switching. A suitable deposition surface for the measuring equipment is frequently not available for testing work during installations. Therefore, measuring devices have been developed which are held by a belt hung around the neck. However, even in this case, both hands are required for the two measuring prods or probes, which makes the operation of the measuring device more difficult.
While there is miniaturized measuring equipment available which is built directly into the measuring probe and is therefore held in the hand together with the measuring probe, these devices are not suitable for demanding testing problems involving high voltages or large currents. In addition, a miniaturized device is definitely undesirable for some applications.